Digimon: Lost Kingdoms
by Pyrus Volvaga
Summary: Eon had never liked Japan's most Popular game "Digimon". But When a real one appears right before his eyes, he is thrown into a crazy adventure of wits and fate as he and his friends fight evil digimon and rescue the digital world from its medieval state.


**DIGIMON: LOST KINGDOMS**

* * *

ACT I: THE BRAWLERS' CREED

Prologue:

_Long ago, the digital world was once a barren wasteland and shrouded in darkness. Zeedmillenniummon the dragon of destruction struck fear into all digimon, and his shadow and tyranny spread to each end of the digital world. For a time hope seemed only but a dream, an illusion that looked real but was never reachable. Zeedmillenniummon's reign of terror seemed endless until a warrior digimon stood up to the mighty dragon. Unable to destroy Zeedmillenniummon, the warrior bounded it with chains of digital codes and imprisoned it deep within the center of the Digital world. Soon after, there was peace in the land and the terror of Zeedmillenniummon was soon forgotten. Legend has it that the hero vanished in the wind and was never seen again but only to return when dragon of evil rose again from its dark prison. Years passed and soon both the warrior and Zeedmillenniummon became nothing but a memory, a memory of a Warrior of Legend. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Glitch in the System; The Descending of Dracomon Part: 1**

* * *

Eon woke up falling head first onto the hardwood floor of his room. The loud buzz of his alarm had startled him from one of his lousy dreams and the result was a throbbing head full of pain. Eon decided to blame it on his sleeping habit of rolling over to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his scalp to get rid of the pain and then sat back on his bed.

Eon Faux was a middle aged kid of 14 with spiky reddish brown hair and emerald colored eyes. He recently had a tan that was now fading due to the changing of the seasons. _So much for impressing the ladies. _He thought to himself as he slumped back onto his feet and slowly went to his drawer. Eon looked at his calendar and sighed with dread. Today was the first day of school and he was already late.

He threw down the freshly clean school uniform down on his bed and stared at it as if it was some kind of exotic food he dared not eat. _Do they seriously think I'm going to wear this? _He asked himself. The uniform consisted of a red suit jacket, a red tie to match, and grey slacks. On the front left side of the jacket was the stitched school emblem of a dragon holding a rolled up scroll. Below the dragon was another scroll that read; 'North Shinjuku High School' in small uppercase letters. Instead of wearing the uniform in the formal goody-two-shoes way, Eon decided to wear an un-tucked white button-up t-shirt with the same crest, the tie, and his own grey jeans and white sneakers with a big Nike swoosh on the sides.

Putting his cell phone in his right pocket and grabbing his bag, Eon channeled down the stairs and strolled out the door wearing a scowl on his face. He walked down the sidewalk sulking as he did it. The shadows of the trees spread across the sidewalk like black keys of a piano. Every few strides went from bright to dark, bright to dark, and an endless pattern that annoyed him. Eon crossed the street hoping that for once he would be able to walk to prison alone. But to his dismay, behind him came an irritating chuckle. Eon sighed as a blonde haired boy came skipping up to him. Eon's scowl deepened as the boy caught up with him. "Hey Eon, what's the hurry?" the boy asked.

"Just trying to get rid of ya Axel." Eon scowled.

"Ch., like that's going to happen." Axel teased. Axel Bane was slightly shorter than Eon and was one of the goody-two-shoes he had thought of earlier this morning. Unlike Eon who preferred to be rebellious, Axel wore the school uniform to the standard and was bit of a computer geek. But in the inside Axel was actually an experienced martial artist and was very athletic.

Eon and axel talked about summer and how short it seemed. Suddenly Eon got a text message that read; '_Eon your destiny awaits.' _on it. He gave a confused look and tried to find the number it came from. "Who was it from?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. There wasn't a number." Eon replied flipping through recent phone calls.

"Oh by the way, I got that new digimon game. We could try it some time." Axel said bringing out a large deck of cards.

"You're really playing that dumb game?" Eon asked.

"What? It's the most popular game in Japan." Axel exclaimed. Eon rolled his eyes and continued walking. It was true that he and Axel were the only Americans going to North Shinjuku High. It had been a year since Eon's mother forced him and his brother to move from the warm normal life of California. For the first seven months Eon thought he was another planet and alone. It wasn't until two months ago when he literally ran into Axel at a store. Axel had been running away from some bullies at the time and Eon managed to get him out of the sticky situation. But high school was a whole different terrain all on its own.

In the computer room, Eon had a hard time staying awake. He didn't know if it was the dull computer lesson or the teacher. Across the room from him was a blonde girl by the name of Katsumi Jones; Kate for short. She was the top in her class and enjoyed making boys uncomfortable about themselves. Eon didn't know if it was because she was the prettiest girl in school or if she was just cruel, but every once and a while he would catch her watching him like prey.

Eon decided to not make eye contact and try to focus on whatever he was supposed to be learning. Suddenly the LED lights on the ceiling started to flicker and then all at once shut off. Eon looked around in the darkness with the computers being the only source of light. All of his classmates had suddenly disappeared. _What in the world is going on? Did I oversleep? _He asked himself. Suddenly his computer screen started to fill up with strange digital codes that he had never seen before. In the midst of the odd text came a single phrase that he could actually understand. _Eon, Your destiny awaits. Do you accept? _Under the text appeared the words _Yes _and _No_.

At first Eon moved the mouse to _No _thinking it was some kind of joke. But then he became curious of what would happen if he clicked yes. Eon took a deep breath and moved the mouse cursor to _Yes _and clicked on it. Suddenly the computer screen went completely blank and then another phrase appeared across it. _Thank you, your journey has now begun. _

The computer screen began to glow very bright and suddenly a strange object came right out of the screen and into Eon's hands. It was an oddly colored egg the size of an official football. Freaked out, Eon shoved it into his book-bag and within seconds fainted in his chair.

Eon found himself toppled over on the ground with all the kids staring at him. "Mr. Faux would you please get off the floor?" the teacher snapped. Embarrassed, Eon stood up and picked up his chair and sat down. Several of his classmates were whispering to each other. Before the teacher could say another thing, the bell ring and Eon darted for the door.

For the remainder of the day, Eon tried to forget about the odd vendetta he experienced. However when he was walking home, his bag became very heavy. He zipped it open and to his amazement found the abnormal large egg inside. It was pale blue in color and with orange stripes. He lifted it to his ear and listened. Suddenly he heard a gushing sound as if something was moving inside it. Eon shoved it back into the bag and thought of just leaving it there. But the thought of abandoning a living thing did not sit well in his mind. So, Eon put the bag back on his back and continued walking home.

_To Be Continued…_

_Find out what happens on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters_

* * *

**Chapter Coming Soon: How To Train Your Dragon; The Descending of Dracomon Part: 2**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
